In oil and gas field operations, it is often useful to monitor the condition of the production and intermediate casing strings in a completed borehole, as corrosion of these components can hinder oil production by leaks and cross-flows, thereby rendering well operation inefficient. Since casing removal is both expensive and time-consuming, particularly in offshore platforms, it is desirable to analyze the casing condition in situ. A common technique to do so involves inducing Eddy currents in the casing strings and measuring the resulting electromagnetic response signals at various positions along the casing. Proper analysis of these signals facilitates determining dimensions (e.g., thickness) and/or material properties (e.g., electrical conductivity, magnetic permeability) of the casing strings, and can, for instance, reveal casing metal losses with high accuracy.